


The One That Got Away (Lyric Recompose JM&SH)

by Likasi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likasi/pseuds/Likasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere by the swimming pool when we first met</p><p>We flirted with each other from lifetime to death</p><p>And at the end of the Great Game</p><p>We broke up in bad mood</p><p>Used to stole Carl Powers' sneakers and kept it for you</p><p>Talked our final problems like we had a clue</p><p>Always planned that one day</p><p>I have to lose you</p><p>In another life</p><p>I would be your John......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away (Lyric Recompose JM&SH)

**Author's Note:**

> # Better read with the music
> 
> Enjoy yourself~~~~

The One That Got Away

By SmileCoversBruise

* * *

Somewhere by the swimming pool when we first met

We flirted with each other from lifetime to death

And at the end of the Great Game

We broke up in bad mood

* * *

 

Used to stole Carl Powers' sneakers and kept it for you

Talked our final problems like we had a clue

Always planned that one day

I have to lose you

* * *

 

In another life

I would be your John

We'd keep all our passion then

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make me stay

So I don't have to say I were

The one that got away

The one that got away

* * *

 

I directed all and you were my honey dancer

Won't one without the other but you got a pet

Sometimes when I miss you

I mess up London's crime

* * *

 

Someone said you took your Teddy's hand

Saw you down town, running with cuffs

It's time to face the falling

But I want you be my Muses

* * *

 

In another life

I would be your John

We'd keep all our passion then

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make me stay

So I don't have to say I were

The one that got away

The one that got away

* * *

 

All this acts can't make me satisfied and own you own,no

Can't forget that once you said you were me,no

I should've told you what you meant to me,oh no

But now I missed the chance...

* * *

 

In another life

I would be your John

We'd keep all our passion then

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make me stay

So I don't have to say I were

The one that got away

The one that got away

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~~~
> 
> You can also read it on FF  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8084750/1/The-One-That-Got-Away


End file.
